


Earn Your Luck

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first (and probably last) time that Vriska was roped into playing Fiduspawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earn Your Luck

Vriska sighs dramatically and stretches her arms above her head. “This is boring. I’m bored.”

Tavros looks up at her, obviously distressed. “How? Look at all of the Oogonibombs we’ve created! This is great. Besides, we haven’t even been playing for very long, and you promised.”

“You know what? Fine,” Vriska smirks and grabs a Host Plush. “We literally have eternity, let’s play your shitty game.”

“Wait,” Tavros leans in and narrows his eyes. “You’re going to do something bad aren’t you?”

“Who? Me? Tavros! I am shocked and appalled by the mere fact that such a thought would enter your think-pan!”

“Yeah, right,” Tavros bends over and picks up a newly created Oogonibomb. “You can’t steal my luck. That’s the number one rule. No. Luck. Stealing.”

Vriska shoots to her feet. “No fucking way. That’s not fair, then I’m guaranteed to lose!”

“Yeah, that’s how the rest of us play games.” 

“Ugh. Fiiiiiiiine.”

—-

Tavros wins, but Vriska doesn’t care once she realizes how easy it is to spawn Fidusuckers directly onto her opponent’s face.


End file.
